


Theodorus

by BreeZ_Claire



Series: Wevid Stories [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Bromance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeZ_Claire/pseuds/BreeZ_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Wes gets a turtle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theodorus

“David! David! Open up!”

David almost fell out of his chair when he heard Wes yelling out his name down the hall. He quickly got up and opened his door just in time for his friend to bolt into the room. “Wes, what on earth is going on?” And then something caught his eye. “What’s that under your arm…?”

Wes looked to where David gestured and grinned. It was a mischievous grin, one David knew all too well. He looked at the Asian boy, “What did you do Wiz?”

“Well my dear Dave, if you’ll lend me your little ears, I shall tell you.” He held out the small plastic box that held a moving creature. “Meet Theodorus, my new pet turtle.”

David stared wide-eyed at his friend. “Theodorus…” Wes nodded, “…the turtle…” Wes nodded again. “Did you eat some of Max’s special brownies again?” The last time Wes accidentally ate Max’s brownies, he dressed up in a kimono and began reciting lines from _M. Butterfly_.

“I assure you not at much as before my dear Dave, in fact I’m practically bubbling with anticipation!” He then proceeded to drag David back to his room where he had set up Theodorus’ new home.

“You see, I found him. I was walking down the street today after work and I just saw him in this box on the sidewalk. Someone was just going to leave him there, David! I was going to walk right on by but then he caught my eye and…David just look at him!”

Wes held up the clear box to his friend, forcing him to stare down at the little green creature in water. The little turtle paddled towards him hoping for food. “I think he’s hungry.” David frowned at his friend’s new pet, wondering what brought about this strange behaviour. “How are things with Mia?”

“Great! We’re going out tomorrow night.” Wes bounced happily to his desk, which now fashioned a large glass tank. He slowly lowered Theodorus into his new home, all the while cooing, “Isn’t he wonderful David? From the moment I saw him I knew it was love!” He lowered his head to water level, “Don’t worry Theodorus, Mama Wes is going to talk good care of you. Maybe one day he’ll grow up to be a Ninja Turtle!” He whipped around to face David.

“Okay Wes, clearly you’ve had something you shouldn’t have. Let’s think this through…you have a pet turtle…maybe we should talk this out before…”

“DAVID! How could you?!” Wes clung to the tank desperately with wide eyes. “Theodorus is your brother and you should treat him with the love and adoration he deserves!”

“You named him Thoedorus! He’s going to get beat up by all the other turtles because of it! Michael-Angelo, Raphael, Leonardo, and Donatello are rolling over in their sewery graves. Even Yertle the Turtle is hiding in his shell in shame! Who names a turtle Theodorus? Who gets a turtle as a pet anyways? Wes, I think you should look into a humane society or adoption center—”

“NO!” Wes howled and hugged the tank. “You can’t take him away from me David,” he wailed, “I love him!”

David rolled his eyes, “Oi vay. Well you have fun with that Wiz, I’m going to go talk to Max. Please drink some water and get some sleep.” With one last worried look David left, carefully closing the door behind him.

Wes shook his head at his friend. _He’d come around_. He turned back to Theodorus, the little turtle looked up at him with small curious eyes. “Don’t you worry about him Theo, he’ll learn to love you just as much as I did when our eyes met on the street today.” He smiled and poured some turtle pellets into his hand. “Eat up Theo, tomorrow we begin your training to become a Ninja Turtle.”


End file.
